Wash Behind Your Buffers
Wash Behind Your Buffers is the twenty-sixth episode of the eleventh season, released on Engines and Escapades. Plot There is to be an Engine Rally and Country Show and Skarloey and Rheneas are to lead the rally. Mr. Percival asks Madge to deliver brushes and soap to make sure the two engines are clean for the event. However, Madge spends too much time making sure they are clean that she does not have time to clean herself. She arrives at the rally looking filthy and sprays the two engines with mud. However the workmen begin cleaning them up again and the two engines return the favour and the instruct the workmen. They are soon polished in time for the rally to begin. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Madge * Mr. Percival * Sodor Brass Band (does not speak) * The policeman (does not speak) * Sir Handel (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Mighty Mac (cameo) * Freddie (cameo) * Rusty (cameo) * Elizabeth (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Slate Quarry * Village Square * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds Trivia * This episode's title is based on the saying "wash behind your ears". * This was Sharon Miller's last episode as script editor. * This was supposed to be Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon's last episode as narrators in the UK and US respectively, but both returned for the twelfth season after it aired without Pierce Brosnan's narrations. * This is the last episode to exclusively use models before using CGI as well as the last episode narrated by Erik de Zwart in the Netherlands. * This episode was not aired in the UK until much later after all the others had aired for unknown reasons. * Going by production order, this is the twentieth episode of the eleventh season. Goofs * Skarloey is wearing one of Rheneas' face masks in all of the shots at the quarry. * After Madge leaves Skarloey, the road she is on bounces up and down. * When Madge sprays mud onto Skarloey and Rheneas' faces, their eyes are covered with mud. In the next shot, their eyes are clean. * The fact that Madge had to tell the workmen how to clean the engines is illogical. * Madge took a very short time to get cleaned. * The short stout member is not present with the rest of the Brass Band. * Steam was coming out of Skarloey and Rheneas while they're getting cleaned from the mud. This would be unsafe as the workmen could get burned, and the bubbles and soap suds would've evaporated. * Brakevans should have been added to Peter Sam, Skarloey, and Rheneas' trains. In Other Languages Gallery File:WashBehindYourBufferstitlecard.jpg|Title card File:WashBehindYourBuffersUStitlecard.png|US title card File:WashBehindYourBuffers1.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers2.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers3.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers4.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers5.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers6.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers7.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers8.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers9.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers10.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers11.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers12.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers13.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers14.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers15.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers16.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers17.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers18.png|Madge File:WashBehindYourBuffers19.png|Rheneas File:WashBehindYourBuffers20.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers21.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers22.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers23.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers24.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers25.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers26.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers27.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers28.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers29.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers30.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers31.png|Skarloey with Rheneas' face File:WashBehindYourBuffers32.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers33.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers34.png|Skarloey File:WashBehindYourBuffers35.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers36.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers37.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers38.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers39.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers40.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers41.png|Rheneas and Skarloey File:WashBehindYourBuffers42.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers43.png|Mr Percival and a policeman File:WashBehindYourBuffers44.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers45.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers46.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers47.png|Madge's muddy exhaust pipe File:WashBehindYourBuffers48.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers49.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers50.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers51.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers52.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers53.png|The Brass Band File:WashBehindYourBuffers54.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers55.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers57.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers58.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers59.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers60.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers61.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers62.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers63.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers64.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers65.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers66.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers67.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers68.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers69.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers70.png File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)1.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)2.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers11.PNG File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)3.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers!(magazinestory)4.jpg File:WashBehindYourBuffers.jpg Episode File:Wash Behind Your Buffers-British Narration Category:Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-DVD episodes